The present invention concerns a draw-in apparatus for sheet goods, in particular for value documents, such as bank notes. The draw-in apparatus can be located in particular as an input interface for sheet goods in the form of bank notes on a bank-note machine, automatic teller machine, ticketing machine, vending machine, or the like. The invention concerns in particular a draw-in apparatus that can reliably prevent disturbances through attempts to input objects other than sheet goods, and the penetration of foreign bodies such as dust.
From EP 1 578 682 B1 a conveyor is known for bank notes, wherein a bank note is gripped by means of surfaces of two rotationally symmetric draw-in rollers which respectively have a wave-shaped longitudinal sectional profile transverse to the draw-in direction, and which intermesh. The surfaces are at a firmly adjusted predetermined distance apart in every rotational position upon the drawing in of a bank note, and thus define a draw-in gap extending non-linearly transversely to the draw-in direction and having a gap dimension that is greater than the thickness of a bank note. The intermeshing draw-in rollers cause the bank note to bow transversely to the draw-in direction, regarded in the transport direction, such that the force by which the bank note is gripped depends on the rigidity of the bank note. EP 1 578 682 B1 further mentions that the distance between the draw-in roller surfaces can be reduced to zero, for example when the device is to be cleaned with a high-pressure water jet.
At input interfaces for bank notes on machines, such as bank machines, ticketing machines, vending machines, or the like, there is frequently the problem that users or customers mistakenly attempt to feed a credit card or the like to the machine instead of a bank note. This can lead to disturbances in the machine or to damage of the card. EP 1 578 682 B1 thus proposes measuring the force acting on the draw-in rollers and stopping or reversing the rotation direction when a pre-specified force is exceeded.